Computer and network performance analysis systems generate log data to represent performance information and other process information associated with one or more systems. Such log data may be used to analyze performance of a single computer, a small network, or large enterprise networks spanning a campus or over several geographic regions. In some instances, information technology (IT) management solutions collect large amounts of data across hundreds and thousands of servers and applications in complex IT environments. The collected data can be stored for subsequent retrieval and analysis by IT personnel.